


Tales of a Wolf: extras

by CrystalFlame101



Series: TALES OF A WOLF [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, Hogwarts, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), POV Alternating, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Werewolves, jily, transformations, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalFlame101/pseuds/CrystalFlame101
Summary: This is a part of my series of the marauder's time at Hogwarts.The main story is Remus-centric, so this fic contains alternate POV's.Comment what other POV you guys want to see!!
Relationships: Marauders & Lily Evans Potter, Marauders & Minerva McGonagall, Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Remus Lupin & James Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: TALES OF A WOLF [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113413
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Tales of a Wolf: extras

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarah_smiles17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_smiles17/gifts).



**Sirius:**

Sirius had loved the trip to Hogwarts. Or, most of it, anyways. During the first few minutes, while his parents were still watching him, he had had to stick with his cousins, Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa. Bellatrix was five years older than him, Andromeda three, and Narcissa was only a year ahead of him. Bellatrix was a right demon, if you asked Sirius, and anyone else who knew her, really. She was vile, cruel, and had a sadistic streak that surpassed that of even Walburga, Sirius’ mother.   
Andromeda, though, wasn’t bad at all. In fact, she was once of the only family members Sirius liked. She wasn’t stuffy, like everyone else, and didn’t mind having a bit of fun. 

Narcissa, finally, was smart as a whip, but equally vain. She cared more about her appearance than anything, and was the definition of “daddy’s little princess”. 

Sirius was pulled out of his thoughts by his mother, who wrapped a clawed hand around his forearm. Sirius’ brother Regulus winced as his mother’s nails visibly pressed into Sirius’ skin. Sirius, on the other hand, refused to flinch, even when he felt his skin split, and small beads of blood pop up. 

“Now, listen,” Walburga hissed. “While you are at school, there is to be none of the shenanigans that you do at home, do I make myself clear? No insolence, no pranks, no bad table manners, and especially no talk about _Muggles_.” She spat the last part as if she had just eaten a vomit-flavoured Bertie Botts Every Flavored Bean. Not that she would ever - sweets were undignified, according to Sirius’ mother. 

“Yes, mum,” he muttered, not wanting to be held onto any longer. Finally, she released her hold on his limb. He fought the urge to rub the spot where her talons had been. 

“As if Slytherin needs a disrespectful little brat,” she murmured so low he almost didn’t hear her. Sirius held back a retort about where Slytherin could shove their snootiness. Instead, he carefully nodded.   
Thankfully, the whistle blew then, and, after a hard goodbye to his baby brother, Sirius followed his cousins to a compartment. After only a few minutes, though, he walked out again, fist clenched and eyes blazing. Bellatrix, naturally, was the cause of his frustrations. She had put a body-binding spell on a poor Muggleborn first year, and Sirius, after failed attempts to liberate him, had a nice shouting match with his cousin and left. 

He had then found a compartment with a redhead girl and a wild-haired boy in it, sitting on opposite ends of the train. The rest of the ride was a blur of fun and Quidditch talk with the wild-haired boy, who Sirius found out was named James. The red-head had quickly departed with her greasy friend Snivellus. Sirius didn’t consider it much of a loss. 

Finally, they arrived at Hogwarts, and here Sirius was, waiting for his name to be called, and waiting for his unavoidable sorting into Slytherin. He could already see Bellatrix glaring at him from the green and silver table. He gave her a discreet two-fingered salute in return, making her nostrils flare. 

“Black, Sirius!” McGonagall suddenly shouted. Sirius, determined to let no ounce of weakness show, flounced over to the stool and sat on it. The hat loomed over his head before it was dropped, way past his eyes. 

“ _Well, well,”_ said a disembodied voice. Sirius’ leg started bouncing up and down immediately, as it often did, to his mother’s chagrin. “ _What do we have here? Another Black…”_ Sirius cringed, not really wanting to be lumped into the same category as his cousins and parents. “ _Don’t seem too enthused about that, though, do you.”_ Sirius almost snorted, but remembered that all of the Great Hall could see and hear him. 

_Well, go on, you great mouldy piece of fabric, just shout Slytherin and be done with it!_ Sirius thought, becoming impatient. 

“ _Quite the fire you’ve got in you,”_ the hat observed, “ _quite the fire indeed…. No, I don’t think Slytherin would be very good for you… Better be_ GRYFFINDOR!” 

Sirius ripped the hat off his head, shocked and horrified. The whole room was dead silent. He would be castrated for this, if not worse. He could see Bellatrix and Narcissa grumbling amongst each other, each sending his furious looks and angry curses. Andromeda, on the other hand, looked strangely proud. 

Sirius jerked when he felt pressure land on his shoulder. McGonagall was pushing him lightly towards the Gryffindor table. Not wanting to stand there and continue to be gawked at, Sirius numbly made his way to the Gryffindor table, pondering how, exactly, this could have happened. He didn’t even hear the next name to be called. 

**Lily:**

Lily’s going to Hogwarts had been awful. She didn’t want to leave her family. She just wanted everything to be right again; for Petunia and her to get along, mostly. 

She boarded the Hogwarts express feeling awful, and only cheered up after her and Sev found an empty compartment and talked for ages about all the incredible things they would do once they got to school.   
Her and Sev bought piles of strange sweets, and Lily was sure she would always remember Sev’s face when he bit into a Pepper Imp. 

Now, though, faced with her new Professor and an old hat, Lily’s nerves came back full force. It felt like no time until her name was called. The hat went over her eyes, and all she saw was black. 

“ _Lily Evans,”_ the hat proclaimed. She almost jumped. “ _Oh, you_ are _a brave one, aren’t you? Yes… you will do great things for this world, great things… you would do well in_ GRYFFINDOR” 

And just like that, before Lily had the chance to beg for Slytherin, to beg to be put where her friend would be put, the hat was taken off her head. Resigned, she gave Sev a miserable smile and made her way to the red and gold table. 

**James:**

James had been awaiting going to Hogwarts for as long as he could remember. The ride to Hogwarts was nothing short of amazing. He had to admit, though, he was already missing his parents, whom he had never really had to be away from. 

Sirius was an ace mate, if James did say so himself. Already, on the ride over, they had pranked some second year Hufflepuff into thinking he was invisible. James was positive he and Sirius would get along just fine, should they be in the same house. 

Speaking of houses, James wasn’t worried in the slightest for his sorting. He had no doubt that he would be Gryffindor, just like his father. He had so many lion posters around his room, he would never attend school again if he was sorted into any other house. He just wanted it to be his turn, already, so he could get his Gryffindor experience as early as possible. 

“Potter, James!” His professor shouted, and James would have kissed her, if he wasn’t so short. He sauntered over to the stool, winking at his Professor. Her nostrils flared, and she shoved the hat onto his head with unnecessary force. 

“ _Merlin!”_ the hat said. “ _I know just what to do with you;_ GRYFFINDOR!” 

And James grinned wide, and made his way to his new table. As soon as he sat down, he knew it would be an amazing year. 

**Peter:**

Peter had been ecstatic to be going to Hogwarts since he found out he would be attending. He didn’t seem to be nearly as excited as him mum, though, which was strange. When she got the letter, she had cried of surprised joy. Peter had most certainly _not_ cried, no matter what his sister might say otherwise. 

Now, though, standing on Platform 9 ¾, Peter’s stomach was churning, and his anxiety was peaking. He had the compelling desire to get back in his father’s truck, and go straight back home. He watched all the people around him reunite with friends, and felt another pang of stress - he didn’t know any kids his age! 

His sister, Paige, was a fourth year Hufflepuff, and had already promised Peter that he could sit with her and her friends on the way to school. Peter sighed, but didn’t see that he had any better options - he didn’t want to try and make friends with people just yet; he was much too nervous. So, he said a petulant goodbye to his parents, and followed Paige onto the train. He tugged on her sleeve a little bit, and she turned around with a raised eyebrow. She looked slightly impatient, as if she wanted to get to her friends, which was understandable. 

Still, Peter whispered:   
“Paigey, I’m scared.” 

Her expression melted into that of warm compassion and she wrapped her little brother in a hug. 

“I know, Pete,” she said kindly. “But it’s okay. You’re perfect! Everyone will love you, you’ll see! And I’ll protect you from anyone or anything bad, I promise.” 

Peter took a deep breath and nodded, and the two made their way to Paige’s friends compartment. Peter was introduced to everyone, and all the older students thought he was simply adorable. As time went on, and everyone made obvious efforts to include him, Peter had become more and more comfortable, and began looking forward to his time at Hogwarts once again. 

Before going off with Hagrid some time later, Paige had pulled Peter aside for one last hug. 

“Don’t worry, Pete. No matter what house you’re sorted into, I’ll always be proud of you.” Peter beamed up at his sister, and felt his stomach calm down, just a bit. He had no idea what he would do without Paige. 

Twenty or so minutes later, his anxiety was back full force. Although Paige had assured him that it didn’t matter what house he was in, he desperately wanted to be in Gryffindor. Brave and strong sounded so perfect to him. 

When his name was called, he tripped going up to the stool and felt his entire _body_ go red. He made it to the chair without any more mishaps, though, and felt the hat be jammed onto his head. 

“ _So…. little Peter Pettigrew wants to be in Gryffindor…”_ a voice mused into his ear. Peter abruptly went from scarlet to ashen. 

_How… how did you know that.._ Peter thought to the hat. 

“ _I know all, young Pettigrew… I even know that Gryffindor might not be the best choice for you…. No….”_ Peter squeezed his eyes shut, hoping desperately that the hat would change its mind. “ _You might belong in Hufflepuff, with your sister…. That would do nicely, wouldn’t it? Paige, and everyone else in Hufflepuff, would be very nice to you, you know... “_

 _No_ , Peter thought wildly, _I want Gryffindor._

“ _Or Slytherin… oh, yes, you_ do _have a great desire to be amazing… I can see you excelling in Slytherin, Peter… what to do, what to do…”_

And the hat fell quiet, as Peter sat there, too afraid to ask for Gryffindor again. Finally, after what felt like ages, the hat spoke once again. 

“ _Well, if you’re quite sure that’s what you want, I guess we’ll try_ GRYFFINDOR!” 

And Peter, in his bewildered excitement, ripped the hat off his now-sweaty head, gave it to McGonagall and rushed down to the Gryffindor table, feeling elated and powerful and strong. He grinned at Paige, who smiled back happily, and Peter knew that she was happy for him, as she always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Friday Pilots Club. 
> 
> Siriusly, it's the best band ever.


End file.
